


Serious Injury Reports (June 12th-16th)

by anstaar



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Camping, Childhood, Documentation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anstaar/pseuds/anstaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they only go camping once</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Injury Reports (June 12th-16th)

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for igeret for help_japan for the prompt Miles and Gregor as children

**Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** they only go camping once  
  
 **2778, June 12 (0800)  
Camp in Lower Hills  
Broken Arm (0500, in Tent)  
Miles Naismith Vorkosigan & Ivan Xav Vorpatril**  
  
Our first day had passed without incident so it was no real surprise that our first night could not boast the same. It was agreed when we set up the tents (or, to be more accurate, when Sergeant Bothari and I set up the tents while Miles, who had declared the camp an old stomping ground of Vortala (the one with the theme song that's impossible to get out of your head), had Elena and Ivan searching for evidence) that I would share one with the boys while Elena would get the small tent to herself and Bothari would sleep outside. I would have preferred it if I could have also slept out in the elements, even if there happened to be a raging blizzard. After an argument about who had won our game of cards a fight broke out over who was to sleep on the inflatable mattress. Miles was _supposed_ to sleep on it because of his back but point that out just led to them both protesting even more vigorously against him sleeping there. I finally told them to put their sleeping bags together and share the bed. Things went as well as could be expected after that, considering they refused to go to sleep, until approximately 0500 when a particularly vicious pull on the blanket caused Miles to fall off the bed, breaking his arm, which had gotten caught on Ivan's pillow, on the way down. Not the most auspicious of omens for the first day.      
  
 **2778, June 14 (2000)  
Camp in Lower Hills  
Burn (First Degree, camp fire)  
Ivan Xav Vorpatril **  
  
Sometimes I worry that my dear cousin might be half as stupid as he occasionally acts. Such a state of affairs would lead, once and for all, to unanimous adoption uterine replicators with full gene scanners and mass marriages to the non-Vor classes. Tonight, for no reason I can even begin to guess at, he decided to grab his dropped meat from the fire with his bare hand! I grabbed him back as fast as possible but his hand is already red and throbbing. It turned out that Bothari had packed burn cream, which was lucky as Ivan refused to return home until our trip is over (no doubt following Miles incredibly stubborn lead). Miles is alarmingly good at rolling his eyes for a seven year old.   
  
**2778, June 15 (1300)  
Camp in Lower Hills  
Itch Weed  
Elena Bothari  
  
**By this point, I wasn't even surprised when Elena ended up stuck in a batch of scratch-weed, even though it isn't really fair to her to say that as she's usually the most sensible one, when she's not listening to Miles. It happened like this: we were out on our post-lunch hike towards the caves where Cordelia and I had hid during the war (absolutely no going in, under her direct orders). I was walking with Bothari, identifying the plants that I had learned about in school, when I saw her in the middle of a giant clump of the weeds attempting to reach the tree. Apparently, Miles had thought I had said that one was safe and, caught up in their game; they had been trying to figure out if there were laser burns on the branches. We're probably lucky that I didn't see her already halfway up the tree. This trip is turning out to be far more stressful then the Summer War Games.    
  
 **2778, June 16 (0900, we're in the 'speeder, heading back home)**  
Leaving the Camp of Vortala the Bold  
Possible Concussion (couldn't follow my hand when I waved it real slow and Bothari said, after breakfast)   
Gregor Dorca Vorbarra  
  
We walked to the stream this morning. My arm was in the cast so I couldn't go near the water even though I'm the best swimmer. Ivan is scared of the water so he said he couldn't get his pants wet cause he doesn't have any more even though auntie _always_ packs him tons of clothes but _he_ said I got blood over them plus his hurt even though I  _didn't_ and his hand is his fault, anyway. Bothari said Elena couldn't go, either, even though she's almost as good as me cause me and Ivan were staying with him and so he would be able to watch for her. We were going to play Cross Threes and Ivan asked Gregor to play on his team so we would be even but he wouldn't and wouldn't and he went to the river instead to see if there was anything interesting stuck in the bottom like a broken stunner or maybe one of those old knives like the one gran'da has to purify the family. Bothari said "be careful," and Gregor said he would be but then he saw the stones in the river and he thought he could make it across cause he was being careful. It was Elena's turn so I saw him slip and then he banged his head and Bothari was there really, really fast and pulled him out and said he probably had a concussion (which is when your brain hits the edge of your skull and if your skull is made proper then it's hard bone so your brain gets bruised and hurts and sometimes you might die but it doesn't go slopping out on the floor like an egg cup you hit way to hard like it did in  Vortala and the Lady when the twisted giant smashed through the Lady's brother's head) and now we're going home because Gregor is a prince.  


End file.
